1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a camera, and more particularly, relates to a camera that projects an uncropped LED light cone around an image sensor. The invention additionally relates to a method of using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the market for small electronic devices has continued to expand, the availability and accessibility of cameras has similarly experienced growth. The camera industry has experienced significant expansion as a result of the improvement of digital photography, and the introduction of high quality digital image sensors into a growing field of small electronic devices, such as mobile phones, webcams, wireless network compatible cameras, handheld camcorders, action cameras, etc. These various cameras have become increasingly commonplace, largely driven by their flexibility and general ease of use. For example, wireless network compatible cameras often are used for home security, business security, child monitoring, pet monitoring, etc. Additionally, many of these cameras offer beneficial features such as night vision through the use of infrared LEDs, high definition widescreen video, digital zoom, motion detection, audio alerts, etc.
However, many users of these and other cameras prefer the camera to be relatively discrete and unobtrusive despite demand for increased camera functionality. Thus, there is need and desire to make a camera with an infrared LED array in a compact form factor.
Typical infrared LED equipped cameras position individual LEDs in a forward-facing orientation around a centrally-located image sensor. This arraignment allows for the area surrounding the image sensors to be illuminated with infrared (IR) wavelength energy, which can then be detected by the centrally-located image sensor to facilitate night vision viewing. In this configuration, each of the LEDs emits an individual light cone of IR energy through an overlying lens. The overlying lens is typically circular as to match and fully cover the underlying circular LED array. When these individual light cones are combined, the cumulative IR energy emitted is sufficient to generally illuminate the camera's field of view. However, to prevent the lateral or outermost edges of these light cones from being undesirably cropped, which would result in a reduced field of view illumination by IR energy, the overlying circular lens often extends well beyond the individual LEDs located on the camera. As a result of this relatively large overlying circular lens, the form factor of the camera, i.e., the physical size and shape of the camera housing, is often larger than desired.
In light of the foregoing, a camera that exhibits a widescreen format night vision images with a reduced form factor, is desired.
Also, a camera that prevents cropping of laterally located LED emitted light cones is desired.
Also a method of using an LED array camera with a reduced form factor that creates a widescreen format night vision image is desired.